Gimme The Mic
|image = |Performers = Buster Bros!!! MAD TRIGGER CREW North Bastard |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Album = |Release = April 22, 2020 |video = }} ''Gimme The Mic -Rule the Stage track.1-'' is the first track from the Hypnosis Mic -Division Rap Battle- Rule the Stage -track.1- live event, performed by Buster Bros!!!, MAD TRIGGER CREW and North Bastard. Track Info *Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: Koji Ide & invisible manners *Vocals: Buster Bros!!! & MAD TRIGGER CREW & North Bastard Lyrics |-|English=Hypnosis Mic Gimme the mic! --(Ichiro Yamada)-- Hey, gimme the mic! Wild first player's here, bad Ichiro Admit it, I'm the unanimous leader Should I screw you up today too? I'm the absolute rhyme master Buster Bros!!! Right here, street's front line Bukuro declared war on you, so move already Hey, I won't give my mic to some wack-ass bastards --(Jiro Yamada)-- I'll burn you alive, so take cover now Let this explosion rock your body Hey, wanna go? So, it's a real bloodbath? Look pain in the eyes if you don't wanna go down Every time you meet me at 'Bukuro I'll make you cry three times for sure Run away with your tail between your legs I knew it, you're just a faker, huh --(Saburo Yamada)-- I'm fully motivated, you're just a loser This crew is making their appearance I see you're in high spirits Like having stabbed an ant's nest, go left and right Yeah, keep boasting, like a monkey in the zoo I don't waste my time on idiots like you For you to win against me in disputes and arguments You seriously lack IQ --(All)-- Gimme the mic! The signal has launched, listen to my mic Bluffing is a loser's strategy It's Division Battle, rule the stage Go! Let out your mighty word The letters' difference in rhyme Show it off and snatch it, make your original flavor Rise up, gladiator! Back off, wussy hater! The Hypnosis Mic is mightier than the sword The punchline decides winners and losers BANG BANG BANG! Adrenaline! PUMP PUMP PUMP! You have no choice It's kill or get killed Don't look back --(Samatoki Aohitsugi)-- Arguin' is pointless, MAD TRIGGER's in sight So shut up and get into the coffin already Come on, it's me, Samatoki, I'm makin' my entrance! You're all just props, bow down before me After all, y'all nothin' but a bunch of puppets Controllin' you so easy, with just a snap of my fingers Lookin' down on 'Hama? You're a funny one, y'know? I'll make you drink that saliva you're spittin', fucker! --(Jyuto Iruma)-- Damn you, blockhead, you're so afraid of handcuffs! Pull your weapon, you think I give a shit? So, you're against me? Prepare yourself for punishment Warrant on you is ready, you're under arrest now! Unfamiliar with the land I roam the district Screw the law, I have my own way If you're smart, you'll have a sense of danger Turning white into black is perfect, just for example --(Rio Mason Busujima)-- Calm and collected, Crazy M From Hama's soldier to an aiming laser I've got no gaps, I'll narrow down and keep my aim I won't run away, I'll accept this beef Go against me and there will be no mercy My words will pierce you like knives! I'll pull the trigger and take your life away You know what I'm saying? --(All)-- Gimme the mic! The signal has launched, listen to my mic Bluffing is a loser's strategy It's Division Battle, rule the stage Go! Let out your mighty word The letters' difference in rhyme Show it off and snatch it, make your original flavor Rise up, gladiator! Back off, wussy hater! The Hypnosis Mic is mightier than the sword The punchline decides winners and losers BANG BANG BANG! Adrenaline! PUMP PUMP PUMP! You have no choice It's kill or get killed Don't look back --(Kazusato Doan)-- Dark liberty, North Bastard We're entering the center stage I'm the general of Akabane, this is my holy land Keep your fire away from me Pursuing appearance with sharpness Get the rear, there's only Darkness Cry all you want, this shadow will swallow you You have to die --(Ryozan Kokuri)-- I'm a talented trickster It's a jet coaster of lies MC Griffin, I'm chit-chattin' and deceivin' Once it gets risky, I'll disappear The half-hearted and young MC master What're you sayin'? Can't hear ya! So illegal, cowardly and slanderous You need to win for your right in the society --(Kenei Saragi)-- Since I was born, I had dangerous thoughts Ideals are just an illusion, logic is my weapon We'll spread the terror in this heart of yours Should I mangle you? Namely, just a dissection Crazy doctor, MAD SNAKE When life is on stake, this is the end The evil's rising, and before you notice it I'll poison you, just like a snake... Gimme the mic! --(Ichiro Yamada)-- Huge riot, it's time for retribution --(Samatoki Aohitsugi)-- That's illegal, shitless fucks can go home --(Kazusato Doan)-- The dirty thug life is just fine for us --(All)-- This is our words' rebellion, gimme the mic! The signal has launched, listen to my mic Bluffing is a loser's strategy It's Division Battle, rule the stage Go! Let out your mighty word The letters' difference in rhyme Show it off and snatch it, make your original flavor Rise up, gladiator! Back off, wussy hater! The Hypnosis Mic is mightier than the sword The punchline decides winners and losers BANG BANG BANG! Adrenaline! PUMP PUMP PUMP! You have no choice It's kill or get killed Don't look back Welcome to the Division (Gimme the mic!) Welcome to the Division (Oh yeah!) Welcome to the Division (Words' rebellion, gimme the mic!) Hypnosis busting out this masterpiece! Remember, don't look back Hypnosis Mic! |-|Romaji= Hypnosis Mic Gimme The Mic Gimme The Mic Katte ichi-bante batto Ichirō tōjō manjōitchi Admit sentō kyō mo yaraka shimasu ka? Jiyūjizai no raimu maisutā buster bros!!! Koko ga sutorīto no saizensen bukuro sensen fukoku shita Yatsu mō aruka senē Wack-domo ni wa maiku watasanē chakka-zumi Take Cover happa shikake Rock Your Body oioi yara se no shuraba ka? Ora karande kun'nara ita e mamin zo? Ore to bukuro de au tabi omae tashika ni, san-kai wa naka shita na sā shippo maite nige na yappa omae wa riaru janē na ikitchatteru kuriya bō mitaina fūbō shite iru uzōmuzō harikitte wa mitakedo ari no su tsuita mitai ni uōsaō Boasting no Saruyama baka wa aite ni shite ran nai ya iiai, kiai de boku ni katsu ni wa chinōshisū tari tenai ya Gimme The Mic! Hajimari no aizu aizu kii tokina My Mic matta, hattari wa kikanē shōbu dibijonbatoru rūru the Stage sā kuridase kaishin no Word kaku no chigau in o misetsukete ubai toru orijinaru Flavor Tachiagare yo Gladiator Sukkome okubyouna hater pen wa ken yori hipunoshisu maiku Tenka wakeru panchirain BANG BANG BANG! Adorenarin PUMP PUMP PUMP! Sentakushi wa naize Yaru ka mo shiku (or) yarareru ka DON’T LOOK BACK mondō muyō hiku maddo torigā aohisugi damatte hairi na sa so samatoki-sama no odemashida Props domo hirefushina shosen omaera ayatsuri ningyō aya tsuken'nara hajikuno ga ni o Hama, namete tto maji sharen'nara n zo haita tsuba noma seru ze ̄-sei tejō (wappa) kowagaru hanpa mon ga hamono (yappa) motte mo kowa kanē na hā? Sakaraunara soku tomeoki shoppiku zo gizō taiho-jō tochi kan naku haikai shita machi hōchi kokka mo minogashi hōchi o rikōnara kiken satchi tatoe shiro mo kuro ni suru batchi reisei chinchaku Crazy M From Hama no sorujā nerau rēzā suki wa nai shiboru shōjun Keep nige wa shinai uketetatsu Beef sakaraunara nasake yōshanaku tsukisasu kotoba naifu tamerai naku hikigane hiku ubau Life You Know What I’ m Saying Gimme The Mic! Hajimari no aizu aizu kii tokina My Mic matta, hattari wa kikanē shōbu dibijonbatoru rūru the Stage sā kuridase kaishin no Word kaku no chigau in o misetsukete ubai toru orijinaru Flavor Tachiagare yo Gladiator Sukkome okubyouna hater pen wa ken yori hipunoshisu maiku Tenka wakeru panchirain BANG BANG BANG! Adorenarin PUMP PUMP PUMP! Sentakushi wa naize Yaru ka mo shiku (or) yarareru ka DON’T LOOK BACK Dark Liberty, North Bastard hyō butai kenzan waru no seichi akabane no taishō yakitsukena dōan sugata oenu Sharpness haigo o toru Darkness kuroi kage ni nomikoma rete nakisakebe You Have To Die tensai tekina Trickster uso no jettokōsutā MC Griffin beshari makuri damashi yaba ku narya tonzura namanurui botchan tachi no MC a ̄ kikoenē na? Subete mushi hikyō higōhō hibou chūshō mo katebakangunda yononaka umare motte no kiken shisō risō tsuikyū gen'ei riron busō warera o osoreru sono kokoro goto kirikizamou ka? Soku kaibō Crazy Doctor MAD SNAKE kakawari moteba inochi, The End shinobu ma no te kidzukanai uchi ni doku o motte yaru hebi no yō ni… Gimme The Mic! De kke ~e sōdō ingaōhō higōhō bibiru Yatsu wa Go Home Thug Life jōtō Dirty kaidō kotoba no bōdō Gimme The Mic! Hajimari no aizu aizu kii tokina My Mic matta, hattari wa kikanē shōbu dibijonbatoru rūru the Stage sā kuridase kaishin no Word kaku no chigau in o misetsukete ubai toru orijinaru Flavor Tachiagare yo Gladiator Sukkome okubyouna hater pen wa ken yori hipunoshisu maiku Tenka wakeru panchirain BANG BANG BANG! Adorenarin PUMP PUMP PUMP! Sentakushi wa naize Yaru ka mo shiku (or) yarareru ka DON’T LOOK BACK welcome to the division (Gimme The Mic!) welcome to the division (Oh, yeah) welcome to the division (kotoba no bōdō gimī The Mic!) Hipunoshisu kanaderu Kono masutaapiisu Keshite DON”T LOOK BACK Yaru ka mo shiku (or) yarareru ka DON”T LOOK BACK Hypnosis Mic |-|Kanji=Gimme The Mic! 勝手 一番手 BAD 一郎 登場 満場一致 Admit先頭 今日もヤラカしますか？ 自由自在のライムMaster Buster Bros!!! ここがストリートの最前線 ブクロ宣戦布告したヤツもう歩かせ ねえ Wackどもにはマイク渡さねえ 着火済み Take Cover 発破仕掛け Rock Your Body おいおい ヤラせの修羅場か？ オラ絡んでくんなら痛え目見んぞ？ 俺とブクロで会うたびお前 確か二、三回は泣かしたな さあ尻尾巻いて逃げな やっぱお前はリアルじゃねえな イキッちゃってる厨坊みたいな 風貌している有象無象 張り切ってはみたけど 蟻の巣突いたみたいに右往左往 Boastingの猿山 馬鹿は相手にしてらんないや 言い合い、気合いで僕に勝つには 知能指数足りてないや Gimme The Mic! 始まりの合図 合図 聞いときな My Mic 待った、ハッタリは効かねえ勝負 ディビジョンバトル Rule the Stage さあ繰り出せ快心のWord 格の違う韻を 見せつけて奪い盗る オリジナルFlavor 立ち上がれよ Gladiator すっこめ臆病な Hater ペンは剣よりヒプノシスマイク 天下分けるパンチライン Bang Bang Bang! アドレナリン Pump Pump Pump! 選択肢はないぜ 殺るかもしくは殺られるかだ Don’t look back 問答無用 引くMAD TRIGGER 碧い棺、黙って入りな さあさ 左馬刻様のお出ましだ Propsども、ひれ伏しな 所詮お前ら操り人形 アヤつけんなら弾くのが侠 ハマ、ナメてっとマジシャレんならんぞ 吐いた唾 飲ませるぜー生 手錠(ワッパ)怖がるハンパもんが 刃物(ヤッパ)持っても怖かねえな はあ？逆らうなら即留置 しょっぴくぞ 偽造 逮捕状 土地勘無く徘徊した街 法治国家も見逃し放置 お利口なら危険察知 たとえシロもクロにするバッチ 冷静沈着 Crazy M Fromハマのソルジャー 狙うレーザー 隙はない 絞る照準 Keep 逃げはしない 受けて立つBEEF 逆らうなら情け容赦無く 突き刺す言葉ナイフ ためらいなく引き金引く 奪うLife You Know What I’m Saying Gimme The Mic! 始まりの合図 合図 聞いときな My Mic 待った、ハッタリは効かねえ勝負 ディビジョンバトル Rule the Stage さあ繰り出せ快心のWord 格の違う韻を 見せつけて奪い盗る オリジナルFlavor 立ち上がれよ Gladiator すっこめ臆病な Hater ペンは剣よりヒプノシスマイク 天下分けるパンチライン Bang Bang Bang! アドレナリン Pump Pump Pump! 選択肢はないぜ 殺るかもしくは殺られるかだ Don’t look back Dark Liberty、North Bastard 表舞台、見参 ワルの聖地アカバネの大将 焼き付けな堂庵 姿追えぬSharpness 背後を取るDarkness 黒い影に飲み込まれて泣き叫べ You Have To Die 天才的なTrickster 嘘のジェットコースター MC Griffin ベシャリまくり騙し ヤバくなりゃトンズラ 生温い坊ちゃん達のMC あー聞こえねえな？すべて無視 卑怯 非合法 誹謗中傷も 勝てば官軍だ世の中 生まれもっての危険思想 理想追求 幻影 理論武装 我らを恐れるその心ごと 切り刻もうか？即解剖 Crazy Doctor、MAD Snake 関わりもてば命、The End 忍ぶ魔の手気づかないうちに 毒を盛ってやる 蛇のように… Gimme The Mic! でっけぇ騒動 因果応報 非合法 ビビるヤツはGo Home Thug Life 上等 Dirty街道 言葉の暴動 Gimme The Mic! 始まりの合図 合図 聞いときな My Mic 待った、ハッタリは効かねえ勝負 ディビジョンバトル Rule the Stage さあ繰り出せ快心のWord 格の違う韻を 見せつけて奪い盗る オリジナルFlavor 立ち上がれよ Gladiator すっこめ臆病な Hater ペンは剣よりヒプノシスマイク 天下分けるパンチライン Bang Bang Bang! アドレナリン Pump Pump Pump! 選択肢はないぜ 殺るかもしくは殺られるかだ Don’t look back Welcome to the division (Gimme The Mic!) Welcome to the division (Oh yeah) Welcome to the division (言葉の暴動 Gimme The Mic!) ヒプノシス奏でるこのマスタービース！ 決してDon’t look back 殺るかもしくは殺られるかだ Don’t look back Credits *Translation by Sacchi. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Buster Bros!!! Category:Mad Trigger Crew Category:North Bastard